


流れ星 (Falling Star)

by ChubbyKoala



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Depressed Michael, Depression, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Drugs, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Male Character, Hospitalization, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Marijuana, Music, Overdosing, POV Male Character, Pansexual Michael Clifford, Recreational Drug Use, Sad Ending, Sad Michael, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubbyKoala/pseuds/ChubbyKoala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is a falling star on the edge of glory. After a near fatal overdose landing him in a hospital, he meets Calum, a music therapist.</p><p>Or</p><p>Michael’s burnt out on drugs and Calum wants to save him.</p><p> </p><p>BTW, they’re in America.</p><p>And this is probably cliché and cheesy af.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes, this was not pored over deeply enough to be fully edited. I also apologise for this first chapter being so short because I wanted it to be shocking and dramatic.
> 
> Also, listen to the song "Staying Up", this chapter was inspired by it.

**Before**

 

_November 2013 - Michael’s eighteenth birthday_

 

Michael sat cross-legged on the carpeted floor behind the La-Z-Boy, high out of his mind. He couldn’t feel anything, he couldn’t hear anything, he couldn’t feel anything. That’s the way he liked it.

 

He held a mug of now lukewarm black tea between his deathly pale hands, cradled to his bare chest.

 

He didn’t hear his mother calling his name, he didn’t hear his father crying. His mind was blank.

 

His body slid further against the back of the chair. Black spots began to dance throughout his vision; gathering in the corners and swimming across.

  
He sighed in content. _Finally, he was going to die._


	2. After: 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael wakes up in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for any spelling or grammar errors, again, this was not thoroughly edited. Most of the chapters will be pretty short because I'm a terrible writer. :)

**After**

 

Michael woke up with cool white lights burning into his brain. He could barely open his eyes.

 

A dull ache spread through his body. He looked around, his eyes taking in more white walls and questionable machines connected to him.

 

His throat felt like it was lined with sandpaper. His head pounded. He didn’t want to be here.

 

The shuffling of feet. The soft scratching sound of ballpoint pen on paper. 

 

“You gave us quite a scare young man.”

 

Michael took a deep breath through his nose. He exhaled.  _ Don’t yell, don’t yell _ .

 

He turned to his left. A man in aqua scrubs stood with a clipboard in hand. His face was deadly serious but his eyes twinkled. He was older, probably in his mid-fifties, and he seemed to be one of those doctors that stayed around and honeyed the bad news a little.

  
Michael was scared.


End file.
